CORAZÓN DE MAQUINA Miniserie preludio a Look beyond SS
by Sicario Heart
Summary: Una historia de reflexion ocn una querida androide que nos hara pensar en muchas cosas
1. Chapter 1

CORAZÓN DE MAQUINA Miniserie preludio a Look beyond SS...

Prologo

Algunos filósofos creen que el ser humano no nace con un alma; que esta es el más profundo reflejo de nuestro ser que se forja con cada dura prueba que afrontamos cada día

Mientras que algunos científicos opinan que si no existe una evidencia sustentable de un yo después de que la materia muere esto no existe

Esa es una pregunta que June Michelle, una adolescente cualquiera, hija de un padre abusador y hermana de un desinteresado y rebelde hermano gemelo afrontara cuando sin saberlo su humanidad le será arrebatada por un terrible cientifico quien intenta mejorar el ser humano removiendo en el proceso cualquier rastro de humanidad

Únete en su búsqueda de esta respuesta en esta fantástica miniserie preámbulo del extraordinario fanfiction LOOK BEYOND…


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA SI NO HAS LEIDO LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DE LOOK BEYOND TE RECOMIENDO QUE LO HAGAS PARA PODER ENTENDER LA TRAMA DE ESTA MINI SERIE

Como siempre agradesco a todos los lectores que han seguido mis relatos desde la primera temporada a los cuales dedico mis escritos con la intension de que ellos se emocionen tanto al leer estas historias asi como yo al escribirlas

Sin mas preambulo les entrego una de las miniseries preludio a la segunda temporada de look beyond...

Reinicio...

Iniciando análisis

Comenzando a cargar programas

97% de actualización de programas

Completo

Sistemas listos

Protocolos de término de hibernación terminados

Iniciando todos los sistemas

Una hermosa joven caucásica de lacios cabellos rubios vistiendo solo una holgada bata sobre su juvenil cuerpo abre sus ojos sorprendiéndose de estar acostada en lo que parece ser una fría mesa de metal dentro de una pequeña y sucia habitación sin ventana alguna

La única luz que la ilumina tanto a ella como el interior de la habitación es una luz blanquecina que proviene de un foco que cuelga del techo

La hermosa joven rubia comienza a levantarse de la cama

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...

La hermosa joven rubia luce exhausta solo al intentar recordar

De pronto el agudo rechinido de la pesada puerta hermética de la habitación abriéndose aparta su mente de sus intentos por recordar pista alguna que le diga que hace ahí dentro

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hola hay alguien ahí?!

Con precavidos pasos comienza a aproximarse a la puerta que se ha abierto

-¿Hola?

Al inspeccionar el exterior de la habitación encuentra un largo y aislado pasillo de metal sin ventana o puerta alguna iluminada solamente por una blanquecina luz que proviene de las luces sobre su techo

Con cada precavido paso con el que avanza la idea de encontrar una salida de ese frio pasillo llena más y más su mente; con solo su instinto como guía decide comenzar a acelerar su precavida marcha hasta comenzar a correr desesperada

La única necesidad en ese momento es encontrar una salida

No el extraño hecho de que sus pies descalzos no sientan el frio piso de metal

O el hecho que su respiración no se agite o su ausencia de transpiración a pesar del desesperado empeño que usa en sus desesperados y acelerados pasos

Sus pies comienzan a sentirse ligeros con cada veloz paso hasta el punto que ya no puede sentirlos

En un parpadeo el largo pasillo de metal se muestra ante su mirada

Solo un parpadeo después, una enorme puerta hermética de acero de varios pies de altura se muestra ante su mirada

La hermosa joven rubia detiene su desesperada marcha a solo centímetros de estrellarse con esa enorme puerta de acero la cual acapara su atención así como la gastada leyenda inscrita sobre su imponente superficie

AREA DE PRUEBAS#18

- ¿Pruebas? ¿Para qué clase de pruebas necesitan una puerta tan grande como esta?

La enorme y pesada puerta comienza a abrirse con un lento así como agudo rechinido resultado de años de no abrirse

La mirada de la hermosa joven se adentra en el interior que ha dejado expuesta la puerta abierta

Oscuridad

Pocos segundos después las luces en el interior comienzan a encenderse iluminando las extensas dimensiones de esta así como a una extraña maquina

La curiosidad de la hermosa joven la hace atravesar la pesada puerta para inspeccionar más de cerca la extraña maquina la cual está hecha de acero en su totalidad, excepto su parte frontal que cuenta con una pieza circular de cuero que sobresale de la estructura de metal de la maquina

-GOLPEE EL MEDIDOR…

Rápidamente la hermosa joven rubia aparta su mirada de la extraña maquina frente a ella para buscar quién es el poseedor de la metálica voz que proviene del techo pudiendo ver que se trata de un antiguo altavoz lleno de polvo y telarañas

-¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

-GOLPEE EL MEDIDOR…

La hermosa joven rubia voltea a ver la pieza de cuero que sobresale de la estructura de metal

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!

-GOLPEE EL MEDIDOR…

-¡Por favor tengo mucho miedo!

-GOLPEE EL MEDIDOR…

Desesperada la hermosa joven rubia tapa sus oídos con sus manos

-¡Ya basta se los ruego! ¡Por favor!

Con mucha más desesperación tapa con más fuerza sus oídos

Sin poder dejar de escuchar esa metálica voz que sale del viejo altavoz repitiéndole una y otra vez la misma orden

A punto de perder la razón la hermosa joven rubia con una rapidez jamás vista se pone frente al enorme aparato el cual golpea con su puño justo sobre la pieza de cuero

El impacto es tan poderoso que la enorme maquina no puede registrar la fuerza comenzando a caer a pedazos

Toneladas ahora de chatarra caen al otro extremo de la enorme habitación ante la incrédula mirada de la hermosa joven

Modo de prueba terminado

Iniciando hibernación

La hermosa joven rubia cae como una muñeca de trapo al suelo de la habitación

En su mente la fría habitación donde se encuentra comienza a cambiar a un cálido ambiente iluminado por el sol de la tarde que muestra un típico y tranquilo pueblo norteamericano a las faldas de las escarpadas montañas rocallosas

La parte externa de la escuela secundaria de este pueblo se muestra con una gran concurrencia reunida en una típica festividad escolar para recolectar fondos conformada por pequeños puestos de juegos de carnaval así como algunos que ofrecen comida que atraen a varios habitantes de este pueblo montañés

Pero ninguno de los otros puestos puede competir con la atracción que causa entre los adolescentes y algunos hombres el puesto de panques caseros atendido por el equipo de porristas de la escuela quienes lo hacen con sus cortos y ajustados uniformes

Entre las hermosas porristas que se esfuerzan por atender a sus muchos clientes masculinos con una sonrisa y amigable personalidad la hermosa joven de cabellos rubios sobresale de entre sus compañeras porristas no solo por su gran belleza si no por su gran entrega al compromiso de atender con respeto a los clientes y ofrecer un excelente servicio con el que los clientes no solo compran satisfechos por la oportunidad de ver la gran belleza y atractivo de estas jóvenes, sino también por su excelente servicio

Cuando el sol de la tarde comienza su recorrido hacia el horizonte la festividad de la escuela secundaria también comienza a terminar

Los habitantes del pueblo montañés regresan a sus hogares contentos después de haber sido parte de la pacífica y amistosa verbena que la juventud de su comunidad realizo

Mientras las muchas familias comienzan a salir de la kermes escolar es que un desalineado joven caucásico de compleción delgada cabellos negros lacios y largos vistiendo una gastada y sucia chamarra de mezclilla sobre una gastada camisa de algodón, un par de sucios, gastados y rotos pantalones de mezclilla y un par de sucias botas industriales se adentra en la recién terminada verbena popular mientras las familias que salen de esta apartan su mirada de este joven y algunas otras lo miran con repulsión o incluso molestia

Las alegres y bellas porristas que se encuentran recogiendo los materiales en su puesto no advierten la presencia de este desalineado joven que se para frente al mostrador de su puesto

-¿Llego tarde para recibir mi pedazo de tu panquecito Libby?

La alegría juvenil que irradia la hermosa porrista llamada libby desaparece justo en el instante que observa al desalineado joven frente a ella

-¿Julio? ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra parte?

-¿Por qué lo haría si tu y yo haríamos una genial pareja? Tú me detestas yo solo quiero tu cuerpo es la relación perfecta

-Fenómeno… ¡June dile a tu hermano que deje de molestar y que se vaya!

La hermosa porrista de cabellos rubios deja de ayudar a sus otras compañeras en la parte trasera del puesto para ir a la parte del frente donde puede ver a su desalineado hermano molestando a sus compañeras

-Julio, la venta de panques caseros ya termino, por favor retírate para que podamos recoger el puesto; algunas de nuestras compañeras están cansadas y quieren ir a casa

Julio se muestra molesto con las palabras de su hermana

-¡Veo que aun les quedan panques! ¡A mí no me van menospreciar! ¡Mi dinero es tan bueno como el de cualquiera!

Julio hurga en sus sucios bolsillos para después arrojarle a su hermana un billete de cinco dólares a su rostro

-¡Dame mi panquecito perra!

La reacción de consternación y molestia por parte de las compañeras porristas de June no se hace esperar mientras que esta observa con seriedad a su agresivo hermano

-¡Pero qué descarado eres Julio es tu hermana!

-¡Deberías por lo menos tenerle algo de respeto fenómeno!

-¡A mí no me van a hablar de esa manera! ¡Mírense ustedes mismas zánganas defendiendo a la abeja reina pidiendo un respeto que ustedes mismas no se dan! ¡Vistiendo sus uniformes y explotando su belleza para estafar a estos montañeses idiotas con sus falsas promesas de vender un producto que al comprar se rodearían de sus traseros de porristas siendo que ustedes no se acercan a las personas que tragan estos pinches pasteles que ustedes ni siquiera prueban por miedo a engordar!

-¡Fenómeno vulgar! ¡Le diré al director lo que nos has dicho!

-¡Eso es libby! ¡Explota el alto estatus que tu belleza física te da entre los demás! ¡Pero respóndanme esto cada una de ustedes! ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ustedes vieron como personas a los consumidores de sus productos o a los idiotas que van a verlas en los juegos de futbol?!

La mayoría de las compañeras porristas de June se han quedado calladas

-La señora Kimball, de la calle olmo siempre se ofrece para ayudarnos con nuestros vestuarios en invierno

Tanto sus calladas compañeras así como su hermano observan a una segura June quien se pone frente a este

-La familia de los Austin, calle Bellevue, con sus dos hijos Andy de 9 y Andrew de 8 y uno que viene en camino nos ayudan a llevar los panques caseros en cada kermes escolar, Timi Flint uno de nuestros compañeros de escuela sueña con viajar algún día a california a ver a su padre que trabaja en una fábrica de silicón valley y que le agradan las clases de español de miss Velázquez quien vive aquí desde hace diez años con su esposo e hijo de cinco años con quienes viajo desde Venezuela y que el director Forrest contrato aunque su esposa no estaba muy de acuerdo de tener a una mujer tan hermosa como miss Velázquez trabajando con su esposo, ¿Debo de equivocarme no? ¿Cómo una tonta porrista puede darse el tiempo e interés de conocer a esos montañeses? Simple porque yo y mi equipo realizamos actividades grupales a favor de una comunidad pacifica y amistosa, en lugar de ser una persona como tú qué le parece más sencillo etiquetar con base a las apariencias que esforzarse por llegar a conocer a las personas con las que comparte su comunidad

Julio observa con gran seriedad a su hermana mientras que esta se cruza de brazos

-Te doy el crédito hermanita, me has dejado callado y ahora tendría que irme con el rabo entre las patas

Julio le da la espalda a su decidida hermana

-¿Pero un momento? ¿También puedes nombrarte a ti misma?

June observa a su hermano quien aun le da la espalda

-June Michaels, la capitana del equipo de porristas, presidenta del club de debate y presidenta de la clase, hija del comisario del pueblo y la que muchos consideran como el mejor ejemplo a seguir

-No veo tu punto Julio

Julio con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro voltea a ver a su hermana

-¡Exacto! ¡No hay punto en tu vida hermanita!

Aun con su gran decisión June observa a su hermano ponerse frente a ella

-Tú siempre serás su modelo a seguir por qué haces exactamente lo que quieren que hagas, eres su simio adiestrado que continuara así hasta el fin de sus días sin conocer en verdad el significado de la originalidad

Julio comienza a reírse frente al rostro de su hermana

-¡Eso no es verdad Julio! ¡Las personas deciden su carácter por sí mismas!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú por tú parte elegiste ser el modelo exacto de una personalidad imputada por esta sociedad que exige modelos a seguir pero no queremos que estos muestren originalidad! ¡Que quiere leyes que a todos molesta obedecer! ¡Que quiere un sistema político o legal justo cuando todos nos esforzamos por cambiarlo y moldearlo a ser parcial e injusto! ¡Nos decimos mejores que los animales cuando seguimos matándonos, extorsionándonos y clasificándonos según la fe, el color de la piel o la edad!

Julio toma delicadamente la fina barbilla de su hermana

-Has elegido ser una muñeca con una personalidad prefabricada en medio de un mundo real que te han enseñado y te esfuerzas por verlo como un mundo de muñecas, pero el día que te des cuenta que la humanidad es una farsa y que todos somos un montón de animales me burlare en tu puta cara

Julio observa la determinación en la mirada de su hermana

-Y yo no tendré necesidad de hacer absolutamente nada cuando te muestre tu error

Julio le sonríe burlonamente a su determinada hermana

-Toma tu panque casero y márchate

Sin decir otra palabra y solo con su burlona sonrisa en su rostro Julio toma un panque casero sobre el mostrador del puesto de kermes para después marcharse

Las calladas compañeras porristas de June observan a esta quien voltea a verlas

-¡Bien chicas hay que terminar de desacoplar el puesto y llevarlo al cobertizo de materiales de la escuela!

Las compañeras de June rápidamente olvidan las dudas que las palabras de Julio les provocaron para comenzar a desacoplar el puesto de kermes

Algunos minutos después la noche llega al pequeño pueblo de montana, el alumbrado público comienza a iluminar a los pocos transeúntes sobre la acera así como su escaso tráfico nocturno

Una veloz bicicleta conducida por la hermosa June recorre rápidamente la casi vacía avenida principal del pueblo

Las pocas personas que caminan por la acera la saludan y ella les responde el saludo con su amistosa personalidad adolescente

El poco tráfico en la avenida le permite tomar rápidamente un atajo que en cuestión de pocos minutos la lleva a los suburbios del pueblo lleno de rústicos hogares que irradian un cálido entorno familiar a ambos lados de la acera

Después de algunas manzanas, June se detiene frente a uno de estos hogares que a diferencia de las otras casas tiene la patrulla del alguacil aparcada en su cochera

Al bajar de su bicicleta la emotiva personalidad de June cambia por una melancólica al dirigirse a la entrada de esa casa

La puerta se abre y June entra a la casa junto a su bicicleta la cual coloca cuidadosamente próxima a la puerta, después de hacerlo June llega a la sala donde puede ver a su padre aun vistiendo su uniforme de alguacil completamente ebrio dormido sobre el sofá

Mientras se dirige con el June evita pisar las latas vacías de cerveza próximas al sofá donde su padre se ha quedado dormido para evitar despertarlo

Al estar junto a él June comienza a recostarlo lateralmente mientras que su padre somnoliento intenta decirle algo a su hija produciendo únicamente incomprensibles balbuceos

-Vamos papa ayúdame no quiero que te ahogues con tu vomito…

Después de algunos empujones June logra acostar de lado a su somnoliento padre quien vuelve a quedarse completamente dormido

June suspira tristemente para después dirigirse a las escaleras las cuales sube para dirigirse a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso

Cuidadosamente June abre la puerta de esta habitación, su cuidadosa mirada observa dentro a una hermosa mujer caucásica madura de cabellos rubios vistiendo una larga bata y pijamas color violeta debajo de esta, acostada sobre una cama matrimonial a la mitad de la habitación

La hermosa mujer débilmente voltea en dirección a la puerta pudiendo ver a la cuidadosa June

-¿June?…

La cuidadosa June entra en la habitación aproximándose con mucho cuidado con su madre

-Oh lo siento mama creí que estabas dormida

La madre de June sonríe al ver los cuidados de su hija no solo al entrar en la habitación si no al hablar con ella

-¿Qué tal la venta de panques?

June le sonríe cariñosamente

-Oh lo normal completamos la meta para el baile de invierno, materiales para los talleres de teatro y música e incluso alcanzaron panques para los Quincy que arrasaron con los de nuez

Como un par de amigas tanto madre como hija dejan escapar una leve risa hasta que esta se ve interrumpida por el doloroso tosido de su madre

-¡¿Mama estas bien?!

La madre de June al ver la preocupación de su hija rápidamente intenta restablecer su aliento

-Si no ha sido nada, estoy bien

-¿Tus medicamentos ya los has tomado?

-Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien

June intenta ocultar la preocupación que la condición de su madre le provoca al mirar cabizbaja al piso

-Yo… estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas cualquier cosa

-June…

June levanta su mirada para ver a su madre

-Ya lo sé hija

Antes de que las lagrimas comiencen a brotar de sus ojos June se apresura en salir de la habitación de su madre para rápidamente cruzar el pasillo hacia su ordenada habitación donde se arroja a su cama llena de infantiles animales de felpa

Donde comienza a llorar desconsoladamente

Pocos minutos después June deja de llorar para limpiar delicadamente sus lagrimas con sus dedos

-Ya basta June… tengo que ser fuerte por ella y por papa

June se levanta de su cama para desvestirse, ponerse su pijama y comenzar a realizar sus tareas escolares sobre el escritorio de su habitación

Las horas pasan y con estas el cansancio comienza a mermar en la seria actitud de June quien ha comenzado a quedarse dormida

June cierra su libro de cálculo para después dar un gran bostezo con el cual se dirige a su cama y en instantes quedarse completamente dormida al caer sobre esta

-June…

En sueños a June le parece escuchar una voz familiar llamándola

-June ven con papa…

La sensación de lo que le parecen carisias la hace despertar para intentar ver quién es la persona que esta acariciándola pero la oscuridad de su habitación no se lo permite

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo ven con papa

Las carisias se vuelven un brusco y tosco manoseo que lastiman sus pechos e incluso sus partes íntimas

-¡No! ¡Aléjate!

Con una mezcla de furia y molestia June aparta a su acosador de ella e intenta encender la lámpara sobre el tocador a un lado de su cama pero este la toma fuertemente del cuello obligándola a regresar a la cama

June logra encender la lámpara pero esta cae después de que ella es arrastrada violentamente de nuevo a la cama

La lámpara encendida cae al suelo mostrándole a June la identidad de su atacante

Su propio padre

-¡¿Papa?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Estas ebrio?!

Un terrible golpe de su padre en su rostro la hace guardar silencio

-¡Yo soy un hombre y tu eres una mujer! ¡Si tu madre no puede cumplir con sus obligaciones como mujer tú tienes que cumplir con ellas!

Rudamente el padre de June comienza a golpearla violentamente en repetidas ocasiones ante cualquier intento de defenderse que está presente obligándola a acostarse bocabajo

-¡No lo hagas papa por favor!

-¡Solo cállate! ¡Cállate!

Bruscamente el padre de June aplasta la cara de su hija contra el colchón de la cama ahogando sus gritos y peticiones de clemencia

June grita con todas sus fuerzas pero estas son ahogadas por el colchón en su rostro

La sensación de la parte inferior de su delgada pijama comenzar a ser retiradas como su ropa interior la hace gritar aun mas

De pronto June puede liberar su rostro de la superficie del colchón cuando puede sentir que la poderosa mano de su padre que aplastaba su rostro contra la cama e incluso su brusco cuerpo se aparta de ella

June rápidamente sube sus pijamas para cubrir su juvenil cuerpo para después voltear detrás de ella pudiendo ver que su padre se encuentra ahora tirado sobre el suelo con una gran herida en su cabeza como resultado del golpe que Julio le dio con una botella de alcohol

-Julio…

Su ahora encolerizado padre observa a Julio

-¡Pequeña mierda! ¡Te matare!

Con una cegadora furia su padre se levanta del suelo para estrangular a Julio

-¡Papa suéltalo! ¡Lo mataras!

-¡Eso es lo que quiero!

June se puede dar cuenta que no podrá razonar con esa clase de furia por lo que toma un filoso pedazo de vidrio que formaba parte de la estructura de la botella con la que julio golpeo a su padre en la cabeza para clavársela sobre la espalda

El padre de June presa del dolor de la herida en su espalda suelta a su hijo para voltear a ver a su sorprendida hija

-¡Maldita puta!

Encolerizado por la furia el padre de June está a punto de golpearla cuando el instinto de esta la hace apuñalarlo en el pecho

El padre de June cae al suelo después de recibir tal herida dejando a su sorprendida hija observando incrédula su caída

Su sorprendida mirada muestra el inmóvil cuerpo de su padre y después la ensangrentada pieza de vidrio que sostiene en su mano

-¡June!

June en un estado de choque no reacciona ante las palabras de su preocupado hermano

-¡June! ¡June tenemos que irnos!

La mirada de June no se aparta de la sangre en sus manos

-¡Carajo June tenemos que irnos!

Julio toma por la fuerza a su inmóvil hermana quien apenas reacciona con el desesperado empuje de su hermano

-¡June tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que los amigos policías de papa vengan a llevarnos a la cárcel de por vida!

Con gran desesperación Julio sale de la casa acompañado por una aun inmóvil June, desesperadamente Julio abre la puerta de la cochera donde saca una vieja motocicleta

-¡June sube a la moto!

-¡¿Qué hay con mama?!

-¡No podemos ayudarla como presos o prófugos!

June observa con gran tristeza a su serio hermano

-¡June! ¡Sube a la maldita motocicleta de una vez no creo que verte en la cárcel sea lo último que mama quiere ver!

June voltea de nuevo a la casa y al hacerlo un gran terror como sorpresa la invade al ver a su mal herido padre apuntándoles a ambos con su revolver

-¡Julio!

Con gran habilidad June se arroja contra su hermano para los dos caer al suelo evitando por poco el disparo de su padre

-¡June ven aquí!

El doloroso alarido de su mal herido padre llega a los oídos tanto de June como Julio quien no pierde tiempo alguno en encender la motocicleta y subir en esta a su hermana

-¡No se dirá mas soy tu hermano y no dejare que nada te pase!

Julio sube a la motocicleta para después acelerar a fondo dejando atrás los dolorosos alaridos que su mal herido padre arroja junto con los disparos de su revólver

Y su enferma madre

La vieja motocicleta con June y Julio sobre esta recorre la solitaria y oscura carretera a varias millas lejos de su pueblo natal

Tanto june como julio no dicen palabra alguna mientras la vieja lámpara frontal de la motocicleta aparta unos cuantos metros la oscuridad de la noche frente a ellos

La solitaria carretera montañosa jamás lucio tan peligrosa pero sin importarle su poca visión que se presenta frente a él; Julio no deja de acelerar hasta los límites que el viejo motor de la motocicleta puede ofrecer

Con cada milla que se aleja de su hogar, su pueblo natal donde ha crecido Julio solo espera jamás tener que volver a ver a su padre

Y con ello su mirada llena de ira y cólera cuando intento matarlo

La adrenalina se dispara

Tanto Julio como su hermana June sienten un fuerte vacio en el estomago así como una incómoda sensación en su espalda cuando ambos pueden escuchar el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla de policía apartando el silencio en la solitaria y oscura carretera

Aunque el miedo llena su corazón June lentamente voltea detrás de ella encontrando una patrulla de alguacil aproximándose a ellos siendo conducida por su encolerizado padre

-¡Es papa!

June abraza con más fuerza a su hermano quien observa por el viejo espejo retrovisor de su motocicleta a su iracundo y herido padre conduciendo su patrulla de alguacil a punto de alcanzarlos

Al punto de sobrecalentar el viejo motor de la vieja motocicleta Julio acelera hasta los límites que esta puede alcanzar pero a pesar de ello esta no puede lograr alejarse de la patrulla de alguacil de su padre el cual está a punto de arrollarlos

En el momento en que todo parecía perdido la luz que la lámpara frontal de la vieja motocicleta ilumina a un extraño viejo de largos cabellos blancos y espeso bigote vistiendo una gastada bata blanca en medio de la carretera acompañado por lo que parece un cadáver viviente

A base de su pericia Julio esquiva por poca distancia a este extraño viejo así como a su putrefacto acompañante pero su padre no puede hacerlo

A estar a punto de ser arrollado por la patrulla de alguacil el putrefacto acompañante de este extraño viejo golpea la parte frontal de este vehículo oficial

La fuerza del golpe de este putrefacto hombre es tan poderosa que basta para arrojar la patrulla de alguacil del padre de June y Julio varios metros sobre este y el extraño viejo

En cuestión de segundos la destrozada patrulla de alguacil cae sobre su techo pocos metros detrás de estos para comenzar a girar descontroladamente a gran velocidad

Es en uno de estos descontrolados giros la patrulla de alguacil impacta la motocicleta que Julio conduce produciendo que tanto el cómo su hermana caigan de la motocicleta

La velocidad con la que ambos caen a la solitaria y oscura carretera provoca en ellos graves fracturas y heridas internas

Después de tal destrucción el silencio de la solitaria carretera regresa a esta

Tirada en el suelo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte June intenta respirar mientras la sangre que sale de su boca ha comenzado a ahogarla

La vieja lámpara frontal de la motocicleta ilumina al extraño viejo de bata quien observa seriamente a la moribunda June mientras que su putrefacto acompañante se coloca próximo a este mostrando que debajo de su piel putrefacta existe un avanzado esqueleto robótico de acero

-Tráelos numero 1

El pútrido acompañante de este extraño viejo con una marcha robótica se aproxima a June quien puede sentir el frio de sus robóticas manos

Imaginándose que jamás creyó que lo último que sentiría seria el frio del acero

June cierra sus ojos justo en el momento que pierde el conocimiento


	3. Chapter 3

Como siempre es un agrado traerles un capitulo mas de esta miniserie la cual es una gran realizacion como escritor que a ustedes los fans le den su visto bueno asi como su lectura; de nuevo gracias y ante ustedes este nuevo capitulo:

PD: canciones que pueden escuchar con el youtube mientras leen la historia:

Breaking Benjamin: dairy of jane, crawl (esta la recomiendo despues de la mitad de la historia)

My chemical romance: Helena

Base de datos...

La conciencia regresa

June vistiendo una delgada bata blanca se encuentra de pie dentro del reducido espacio de lo que parece una capsula de metal

Al observar las reducidas dimensiones de la capsula donde se encuentra se da cuenta que apenas esta tiene las dimensiones necesarias para contener en su interior a una sola persona

A pocos segundos de su despertar la parte frontal de la capsula se abre mostrándole a June un viejo y antiguo laboratorio

Con precavidos pasos June comienza a salir de la capsula para inspeccionar más de cerca este laboratorio

Antiguos computadores de tamaño tan grande que abarcan los muros se expanden por todo el complejo laboratorio que muestra señales de no haber sido usado en años

Las huellas de sus pies descalzos quedan impresos en la extensa capa de polvo que cubre el suelo mientras se esfuerza por recordar algo que le de alguna pista de cómo ha llegado a este lugar

Los recuerdos del grave accidente que sufrió llegan a su mente

Intentando ver su rostro en los monitores de los enormes y antiguos computadores June se aproxima a ellos pero la cantidad de polvo y telarañas sobre estos les ha quitado la capacidad de reflejar algo en absoluto

June comienza a inspeccionar su cuerpo con sus manos sin encontrar herida alguna así como tampoco evidencia de algún vendaje o sutura medica

-Estoy ilesa… no es posible

El breve recuerdo del extraño anciano en el momento del accidente llega a su memoria

-El…

June observa a los alrededores del laboratorio intentando encontrar alguna señal de ese extraño octogenario

-¿Señor?... ¿Está por aquí?

June decide adentrarse mas y mas a este laboratorio

-Está bien; solo estoy yo… no tiene por qué estar solo en este lugar, podemos charlar, solo muéstrese

June recorre el antiguo laboratorio sin encontrar señal alguna de este

-Yo también tengo miedo es normal… muéstrese por favor, tengo que ver a mi hermano ¿Dónde está él? ¿Está bien?

Un suspiro de tristeza sale de su boca cuando se ha dado cuenta que se encuentra totalmente sola en ese complejo laboratorio abandonado

June decide comenzar a buscar alguna pista que le indique de que es este lugar pero lo único que encuentra es verse rodeada por esa enorme y anticuada tecnología

Mientras hurga entre esta June nota algo que llama su atención

Un monitor de computador limpio frente a un gastado teclado

June observa la oscura pantalla la cual muestra una inscripción

MOSTRAR ULTIMA DATAl

June observa el parpadeante símbolo al final de la inscripción en la pantalla al lado de esta leyenda

Con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos presiona la gastada tecla Y

El monitor comienza a llenarse de datos hasta mostrar un formato de video sin sonido

La calidad de esta muestra que se filmo con una vieja cámara de 8mm mostrando en la pantalla el mismo laboratorio en una época distinta

Sus enormes y aseados computadores funcionan con perfecto orden mientras sus paneles llenos de fusibles y luces de varios colores se encienden con gran coordinación

La toma de la cámara muestra a un serio anciano caucásico de arreglado cabello corto y recordado bigote, vistiendo un impecable traje de poliéster verde a cuadros debajo de una limpia bata de científico ajustando el abombado moño sobre el cuello de su camisa

Después de prepararse para ser filmado por la cámara este científico le indica a la persona que opera la cámara que filme su costado derecho donde se encuentra una extraña mesa de operaciones sobre la cual hay una larga pieza robótica que simula ser un brazo humano conectado a varios cables de una computadora próxima

El científico se aproxima a esa computadora para comenzar a manipular el teclado de esta; en ese momento la robótica mano comienza a chocar coordinadamente la punta de sus fríos dedos metálicos contra la superficie de la mesa

El operador de la cámara amplia la toma captando al confiado científico de moño quien coloca cuidadosamente un lápiz entre los dedos de la robótica mano y un pedazo de papel debajo de esta para después manipular de nuevo el teclado de la computadora a la que está conectada

Los robóticos dedos sujetan el lápiz cuidadosamente para comenzar a escribir sobre la hoja de papel

La toma se expande de nuevo mostrando al ahora feliz científico el cual es felicitado por un numeroso equipo de colegas

De pronto la mano robótica rompe entre sus dedos el delgado lápiz

El sonido del caos de esta robótica mano saliéndose de control hace que este científico se aparte desesperado de sus aduladores para intentar detener esta mano robótica escribiendo nuevos comandos en la computadora a la que está conectada pero esto no parece detener la fuerza que la mano aplica sobre la mesa de operaciones la cual rompe por la mitad

El operador de la vieja cámara la suelta para huir del fallido experimento que cae al suelo y sin control alguno comienza a destruir todo lo que encuentra a su paso

Una parte del video termina para mostrar una nueva parte que muestra al antes formal científico de moño rojo ahora con un rostro que refleja varios días de ayuno e insomnio; su antes serio traje y bata muestran tanto manchas de aceite como de sangre; este toma la vieja cámara para filmar las muchas mesas de operación donde se encuentran los cadáveres de varias personas las cuales muestran indicios de haber sido sometidas a numerosas operaciones quirúrgicas

June le cuesta trabajo de contener su nausea al ver las grotescas marcas en las manos y piernas atadas a las mesas de operaciones de estos cadáveres así como las muchas mutilaciones tanto en sus órganos internos como en sus extremidades al haber intentado sustituir estos con piezas robóticas

Cuando la cámara muestra el cráneo vacio de uno de estos cadáveres es que esta es apagada para volver a ser encendida mostrando ahora una gigantesca computadora de blancos paneles, su altura simula una antigua torre medieval llena de fusibles y numerosas luces que parpadean con una perfecta organización en la parte superior donde se encuentra una transparente y cilíndrica estructura

La cámara al parecer se encuentra sobre un soporte ya que el ahora decrepito científico sale detrás de ella para comenzar a hablar con la cámara

La calidad en el video ha dañado el audio de esta por lo que June no puede entender las palabras de este científico pero por su forma de actuar parecería que está explicando las funciones del enorme computador que está detrás de el

El científico deja de hablar a la cámara para dirigirse a esta enorme computadora la cual comienza a manipular

Sobre la superficie esférica transparente en la parte superior del computador comienza a reflejarse una formidable cantidad de datos tanto del cuerpo humano como de tecnología

Después de largos minutos de procesamiento de datos la enorme computadora comienza a imprimir una gran cantidad de planos de lo que parece un complejo esqueleto robótico

Al igual que un complejo cerebro positrónico

June comienza a alejarse de la pantalla cuando las grabaciones muestran al decrepito científico grabando un modelo de ese robótico esqueleto sobre una mesa de operaciones

El decrepito científico comienza a alejarse unos cuantos pasos de la mesa de operaciones ya que segundos después este robótico esqueleto se levanta mostrando una lenta locomoción humana al comenzar a aproximase donde se encuentra su creador

June pone sus manos sobre su delicada boca al cambiar las grabaciones a las viejas cintas de cámaras de seguridad localizadas en el techo en lo que parece ser otra sección del laboratorio, una sección la cual muestra una enorme puerta de metal abriéndose

Procedentes del sombrío otro lado de la enorme puerta comienzan a emerger varios robóticos esqueletos de metal con histéricas personas entre ellas mujeres y niños pequeños sobre sus hombros gritando e intentando liberarse de sus robóticos captores

Las grabaciones ahora muestran al decrepito científico comenzar a colocar trozos de piel humana sobre el frio esqueleto robótico cosiéndolas entre sí intentando hacer lucir sus creaciones como seres humanos

Las grabaciones cambian de esta escena a mostrar a una de las robóticas creaciones que portan ahora partes putrefactas de la piel que el decrepito científico había colocado sobre su frio esqueleto de metal

Una gran parte de piel putrefacta cae de su rostro metálico cuando el demacrado científico en un arrebato de ira arroja la cámara al suelo la cual sin que este se dé cuenta sigue grabándolo

El demacrado científico tira todo instrumento próximo a él incluyendo un pesado monitor de computador al suelo

Exhausto; cae sobre sus rodillas al suelo presa del gran esfuerzo que le costó su arrebato de ira

Totalmente exhausto observa sus manos

Para después comenzar a gritar presa de una terrible ira e impotencia

-¿Numero 18?…

Rápidamente June voltea a ver a su costado izquierdo para ver quien la ha llamado de esa forma encontrando al decrepito científico de cabello largo cano y espeso bigote acompañado por uno de los robóticos esqueléticos con putrefacta piel encima

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu capsula de hibernación?

June adopta un tranquilo tono de voz para comenzar a aproximarse lentamente a el

-Escuche por favor sé que no quiere lastimarme ya que me salvo a mí y a mi hermano; solo quiero ayudarlo, puedo conseguirle ayuda

-¿Qué haces hablándome así? ¡Te he hecho una pregunta y demando una respuesta!

-Lo que debemos intentar ahora es calmarnos, no voy a hacerle daño solo quiero encontrar a mi hermano y ayudarle

Con molestia en su mirada el decrepito científico arroja un fuerte ultimátum

-¡Ejecuta por medio de reconocimiento de voz orden de aborto palabra clave: luna de abril!

June continua aproximándose cuidadosamente a este molesto y decrepito científico

-Tengo una familia y estoy segura que usted también la tiene; deben de estar preocupados por usted, permítame ayudarle

June ya se encuentra frente al ahora sorprendido decrepito científico

-¡Maldición tu creador ha dicho que ejecutes por medio de reconocimiento de voz la orden de aborto palabra clave: luna de abril!

June observa con gran determinación al decrepito científico frente a ella

-¿Creador?... Jamás lo había visto antes

Los iracundos e irritados ojos de este decrepito científico se apartan de la ahora confundida June para voltear a ver al robótico ser de piel putrefacta a su lado

-Debe ser su ordenador central; está sufriendo una descompostura ¡numero 1 somete a número 18 para reprogramación!

El robótico esqueleto de piel podrida toma con su mecánica y fría mano el hombro de la sorprendida June

-¡No espere! ¡No haga esto por favor solo quiero ayudarlo!

El robótico esqueleto de piel podrida está a punto de someterla cuando con una velocidad que supera su pensamiento ella toma la mecánica y fría mano de su atacante con una sola de sus finas manos para arrancarla de su robótico esqueleto

Antes de que el brazo robótico caiga al suelo su robótico atacante sin muestra de dolor o sorpresa intenta someterla con su otro brazo

Actuando con una gran habilidad y reflejos que van más allá de los humanos June bloquea el ataque del robótico esqueleto con una sola de sus manos para después golpear tan rápido tórax de este que la pútrida piel sobre su pecho estalla y antes de que una sola gota de sangre caiga al suelo golpear su fría barbilla

El metálico cráneo es arrancado del robótico esqueleto estrellándose en el techo del laboratorio en el mismo instante que su robótico brazo cae al suelo

El choque del metal tanto del brazo como del frio cráneo de metal llena el ambiente del laboratorio

Incrédula June voltea a ver al impactado y decrepito científico

-Yo… yo no quería hacerlo…

La incredulidad de June cambia por una determinada a saber la verdad al ver el temor en los irritados ojos del decrepito científico

-¡¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?!

Usando sus pocas fuerzas el decrepito científico intenta huir pero antes de que pueda dar un paso hacia la otra dirección donde se encuentra June esta aparece frente a el

En un arrebato de ira June toma el cuello de la sucia bata que viste este científico para aproximar su decrepito rostro a su terso y hermoso rostro

-¡Quiero respuestas ahora! ¡¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?!

El temor en los irritados ojos de este decrepito científico se aparta para mostrar una tremenda frialdad al verla directamente a sus ojos

-¿A quién? ¿A ti? ¿Y quién crees tú que eres?

-Mi nombre es June Michelle

-Ya veo que el programa de memoria que adapte para ti tuvo un error significativo, te hizo creer que existes

-¡¿Qué?!

-Veras tú no eres June Michelle, eres una de mis creaciones la número 18 para ser más exactos

-¡Eso es una mentira yo tengo una madre que está muy delicada de salud!

-Y también eres la capitana del equipo de porristas, el grupo de debate y la presidenta de la clase de una escuela secundaria en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo montañés

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Porque era parte del programa que le implante a tu base de datos

-¡Mentira! Vi en sus grabaciones como sus grotescos robots traían a personas a su laboratorio para experimentar con ellas así como vestir con su piel desollada a sus creaciones

-Errores

-¡¿Cómo ha dicho?!

-Solo pudiste ver simples errores… al principio de mi investigación intente desesperado reparar las aficiones del cuerpo humano mejores prótesis para las personas que sufrían graves amputaciones, corregir los órganos dañados en los miles de enfermos en el mundo

Yo hablaba de mejorar el cuerpo humano, mientras que mis colegas hablaban de riquezas para sí mismos

Ignorado y repudiado por algunos me volví un desterrado de la comunidad científica; sin nadie que escuchara mis proyectos o siquiera me creyera comencé a retirarme a los oscuros rincones de la sociedad como un marginado

No fue hasta que un no tan virtuoso patrocinador decidió poner su atención en mi cuando reemplace la palabra: ayuda; por la de: arma

Comencé día tras día, noche tras noche con mis investigaciones, entregándoles simples robots carentes de cualquier forma de libre albedrio, capaces solo de obedecer sus brutales comandos mientras que yo me esforzaba en encontrar una forma para engrandecer nuestra raza

Una nueva era lejos de las enfermedades y las discapacidades, el ser humano por fin podría dejar de ser mortal para convertirse en eterno

Pero mi investigación solo me llevo al lado más oscuro de nuestro origen…

El humano no puede ser perfecto… al intentar mejorar sus cuerpos, sus órganos y sus sistemas solo halle fracaso

Por ello tuve que dejar de intentar mejorar el imperfecto cuerpo humano… para crear algo mejor

June no puede creer las palabras del decrepito anciano frente a ella

-Si tan solo pudieras observar tu hermoso rostro… ser testigo de tu poder… lo entenderías

Con sus callosas y decrepitas manos el decrepito científico comienza a acariciar la tersa piel del rostro de June

-Ya no estás más limitada por los errores humanos o sus cuerpos defectuosos tú nunca enfermaras, necesitaras alimento o sueño; tú siempre serás hermosa y joven, no engañaras, no mentiras, serás confiable en todo sentido…

June observa la fría mirada del decrepito científico cambiar a una que muestra un gran afecto hacia ella

-Tú eres la materialización de todo deseo y anhelo humano…

-¿Cómo puedo serlo si me está diciendo que no soy una humana?

-No debes compararte nunca más con nosotros los humanos, nuestros estándares de una persona como una sociedad perfecta siempre carecen de datos para conseguirlo creando una existencia irracional intentando lograr esa meta imposible…

June observa las callosas y decrepitas manos del anciano frente a ella notando las numerosas arrugas y deformaciones en estas consecuencias del paso del tiempo

Incrédula comienza a soltar el cuello de la bata del demacrado científico

-Somos solo un puñado de seres imperfectos que sueñan con sacar la perfección de su mundo de sueños a su abstracta realidad donde esta no podría existir

Derrotada June cae sobre sus rodillas mientras el decrepito viejo se aproxima a ella

-Hasta ahora contigo; Tú eres numero 18 mi creación un paso a la perfección

-Me negaba a decirlo…

June observa con determinación al decrepito científico

-Usted está loco

-¡¿Me juzgas?! ¡¿Desde cuándo una creación puede juzgar a su creador?!

-¡Usted no es mi creador!

-Niégalo mientras puedas numero 18 pero no podrás alejarte de la verdad

El decrepito científico observa con determinación los ojos de June

-Y yo soy la verdad para ti

-¿Entonces si solo soy una maquina porque puedo soñar?

-¿Qué es si no el sueño más que un error en la captación de la realidad? Para los humanos fantasía, para ti un error de programación

-Parte de los sueños es despertar anciano

Con gran determinación June se pone de pie

-Y depende de quien los sueña…

June toma por ambos hombros al demacrado científico para ponerlo cara a cara con ella

-¡Volverlos realidad!

-¡No lo hagas numero 18! ¡Obedece a tu creador y regresa a tu capsula de hibernación!

June desaparece a una gran velocidad dejando solo una nube de polvo en el lugar donde ella se encontraba

Con gran molestia el decrepito científico comienza a correr hacia las profundidades de su laboratorio mientras que June con una sorprendente velocidad ya ha subido al nivel superior donde puede reconocer una estructura familiar

-¡La puerta!

June se encuentra a unos metros de la enorme puerta de acero que recuerda de las grabaciones en las cámaras de seguridad por la cual los robóticos esqueletos entraban al laboratorio procedentes del exterior

Sin perder ni un instante June llega a esta firme estructura la cual no muestra señales de objeto alguno para abrirla

June está a punto de golpear la enorme estructura para escapar del laboratorio cuando un extraño sonido dentro de su mente la detiene

En ese mismo instante los planos de la estructura así como su sistema eléctrico se muestran en su mente guiándola hacia un panel de control secreto oculto en la pared de roca próxima a la entrada

Al solo colocar con la delicada palma de su mano la rocosa superficie el panel oculto conformado por una pequeña pantalla y un reducido teclado numérico se muestra ante ella

Sin comprenderlo June comienza a teclear grupo tras grupo de números en una secuencia tan rápida que solo una computadora podría realizar

Después de solo un par de segundos y miles de cifras numéricas tecleadas el pequeño monitor adquiere una tonalidad verde indicando que han introducido el código correcto

Las enormes puertas de metal comienzan a abrirse mostrando una profunda oscuridad detrás de estas

June observa con determinación esa oscuridad

-¡No seré una arma o un instrumento de venganza! ¡Incluso si ese científico olvido su propósito de ayudar yo no lo hare! ¡Ayudare a mi madre a mi hermano incluso a ese científico y cambiare al mundo con la tecnología que si salvo mi vida puede salvar la de miles más!

Mucho antes de que las puertas se abran por completo June se arroja hacia la oscuridad al otro lado de esa enorme entrada

La oscuridad comienza a desvanecerse dentro de los más profundos niveles del laboratorio al encenderse las luces automáticas en el sucio techo de esta estructura iluminando esta así como el rostro del demacrado científico quien con gran desesperación y cansancio ha dejado de lado su cansancio para comenzar a activar todo interruptor en cada capsula de metal que encuentra a su paso

Al estar a punto de activar la capsula de metal con el numero 16 marcado en su parte frontal el científico se detiene y temeroso retira su mano del interruptor de activación

Las otras capsulas comienzan a abrirse y de estas comienzan a emerger robóticas aberraciones de las que cuelgan pútridos trozos de piel humana

-¡Tráiganme a numero 18! ¡No importa el costo arrasen con todo a su paso pero tráiganmela!

Las robóticas aberraciones comienzan a desaparecer mostrando una velocidad que sobrepasa por mucho a la humana

Mientras el polvo comienza a dispersarse una masculina figura dirigiéndose con el demacrado científico comienza a emerger de la nube de polvo

El decrepito anciano exhausto cae exhausto sobre un enorme computador próximo a el

-Eso va también para ti…

La nube de polvo se disipa mostrando la identidad de la varonil figura que se trata de Julio quien observa con gran frialdad a este decrepito científico frente a el

-Tráemela numero 17


	4. Chapter 4

Como siempre es un gusto traerles un nuevo episodio de esta mini serie espero que sea de su agrado y para todos los lectores de esta saga que aun no han hecho un comentario recuerden que para un escritor saber que es lo que sus lectores opinan de sus historias le ayuda a mejorar

Gracias y hasta luego.

Test field...

El cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas y una resplandeciente luna llena ilumina el extenso paisaje de un bosque invernal de escarpadas y extensas cordilleras llenas de altos y frondosos pinos que muestran sobre sus copas una espesa capa de nieve

Es en la cima de una de estas escarpadas montañas que tanto la hermosa y juvenil figura de June son iluminadas así como su determinada mirada que muestra su único ideal en ese momento

-Madre…

June observa el cielo lleno de estrellas sobre ella

-No desesperes más…

Su mente trabajando en una velocidad que le parece incomprensible comienza a organizar las miles de constelaciones estelares creando un mapa en su subconsciente como sucesivamente un mapa entero del planeta ubicándola en la parte noroeste de Norteamérica

-Ella…

June dirige su atención hacia el oeste

-¡Esta por allá!

Sin pensarlo dos veces June se arroja hacia la profunda y oscura orilla de la montaña

La oscuridad envuelve su cuerpo completamente

La caída es sorprendentemente profunda

Los vientos agitan con violencia sus lacios cabellos rubios y la delgada bata que cubre su cuerpo

Su desnuda piel no siente frio en absoluto

Así como ella no siente miedo en absoluto

Sin llegar a comprender totalmente sus nuevas habilidades June cierra sus ojos confiando plenamente en estas

A solo metros de llegar al suelo el cuerpo de June desafía la gravedad al quedarse estática a unos centímetros del suelo para lentamente aterrizar de pie al fondo de la montaña

Es en el mismo instante que sus pies tocan el suelo lleno de nieve que June abre sus ojos para desaparecer a una sorprendente velocidad

En solo segundos ya ha recorrido más de la mitad del profundo bosque

- Muy pronto llegare madre

Un sonido que puede escuchar proveniente de lo profundo de su subconsciente la alerta de un gran peligro aproximándose a ella a una velocidad que ningún ser vivo podría alcanzar

Confiando solo en sus nuevos sentidos June se arroja pecho tierra al suelo cubierto de nieve

Es en ese instante que el frondoso tronco de un árbol que ha sido arrojado a una velocidad mayor que la de un misil pasa sobre su cabeza llegando tocar sus lacios cabellos rubios para después continuar con su paso de destrucción que continua por varios kilómetros destrozando todo árbol que se cruce en su trayectoria

Los fuertes arboles del bosque aun caen mientras June comienza a ponerse de pie en dirección a donde este árbol le fue arrojado pudiendo ver a un grotesco esqueleto robótico que porta en algunas partes de su fría estructura la putrefacta piel de un fornido hombre que aún conserva su larga cabellera peinada con una larga trenza

-¡No tenemos porque pelear! ¡Tú eres humano no una herramienta de destrucción!

Los intentos de evitar la pelea con el grotesco robot frente a ella se desvanecen cuando tanto su cuello como su boca son tomadas por los pequeños brazos de un esqueleto robótico que porta la putrefacta piel de un hombre de color de baja estatura quien la arroja fuertemente contra el grotesco robot de larga trenza

Esta grotesca creación a pesar de su gran tamaño desaparece con una sorprendente velocidad para propinarle un poderoso golpe en su rostro

Su cuerpo sale disparado hacia las profundidades del bosque hasta estrellarse en la solida estructura de piedra de una montaña la cual se estremece por completo con el impacto de su cuerpo

June comienza a darse cuenta que sus oponentes no son en nada parecidos al que combatió en el laboratorio pero a pesar de ello su cuerpo no siente dolor en absoluto o muestra herida alguna

El sonido en su subconsciente la vuelve a alertar del peligro que se aproxima al ver a sus dos robóticos oponentes a solo unos cuantos metros de ella

June confiando de nuevo en sus nuevas habilidades cierra sus ojos para después desaparecer con una sorprendente velocidad esquivando el robótico puño del grotesco robot de larga trenza que se estrella en la roca de la montaña volviendo más de la mitad de esta en escombros

June abre sus ojos justo en el instante que ella se encuentra sobre sus robóticos oponentes para rápidamente aterrizar detrás de ellos para atacarlos

El grotesco y pequeño robot desaparece con una gran velocidad para aparecer frente a June

En menos de un segundo una pelea comprendida por poderosos golpes, patadas a una velocidad sobre humana tiene lugar justo a las espaldas del grotesco y fornido ser robótico quien comienza a girar su fornida estructura de metal hacia ellos para unirse a la pelea

June tomando a su favor la corta estatura de su grotesco oponente puede tomar con ambas manos los puños de este quien está a punto atacarla con sus cortas piernas pero June logra alejar sus cortas piernas de su terso rostro arrojándolo contra el poderoso puño de su primer adversario que atraviesa el diminuto cuerpo que June sostiene como escudo

El brillo de las chispas que comienzan a brotar del robótico torso atravesado iluminan el bello rostro de June el cual pronto comienza a ser iluminado con mas fulgor por un brillo mayor que sale de la robótica palma del fornido robot que ha formado en ese mismo instante una amenazante esfera de energía

La brillante luz ilumina el rostro sin miedo alguno de June quien toma la ofensiva para esquivar la esfera de energía que pasa a solo milímetros de su terso rostro

El puño de June golpea fuertemente su amplio abdomen atravesándolo con su puño

-¡Lo hice!

Con una velocidad aun mayor su robótico oponente la toma entre sus brazos para comenzar a comprimirla contra su fornida estructura de metal mostrando un poderío mayor al de una maquina compactadora

Incapaz de sentir dolor y con solo el sonido que le indica peligro sonando en su subconsciente June sabe que su cuerpo se romperá a la mitad si no se libera pronto

El recuerdo de su hermano y su madre enferma comienza a suplantar al sonido que la alerta del peligro en su subconsciente

De pronto un fugaz resplandor ilumina la putrefacta carne de su robótico oponente que continua comprimiéndola para después estallar

La luz que proviene de las esferas de energía en las palmas de las manos de June iluminan los restos de sus robóticos oponentes

Sin mostrar signos de dolor o agotamiento June observa los putrefactos rostros de sus oponentes diciéndose a sí misma que no tenía otra opción, que fue legítima defensa y que ella desde un principio intentaba evitar la pelea

La luz que sale de las esferas de energía en las palmas de sus manos comienzan a iluminar los grotescos rostros tirados en la nieve alrededor de June quien los observa

La grotesca unión de la carne y el metal puede ser observada en las muchas suturas que el científico adhiero a sus frías estructuras sin importarle las grotescas cicatrices en sus rostros

La mente de June comienza a llenarse de ideas sobre sus grotescos oponentes: ¿acaso fueron humanos? ¿Alguna vez lo fueron o fueron solo creados para creer que lo eran?

-¡Basta yo sé que soy real!

Las esferas de energía en las palmas de sus manos comienzan a extinguirse cubriendo con la oscuridad del bosque el cuerpo de June

En cuestión de segundos la luminiscencia de la luna y el cielo estrellado del cielo comienza a iluminar el lugar donde June se encontraba solo hallando los restos de las grotescas creaciones que ella destruyo sin notar las marcas en la nieve de algunas de estas robóticas piezas comenzando a arrastrarse entre la nieve

A miles de kilómetros de ahí el viejo empleado de una tienda de conveniencia con una bomba de gasolina a un lado de la carretera bosteza de aburrimiento mientras deja sobre el mostrador de su establecimiento el periódico que leía

De pronto la campanilla de la puerta indicando que un cliente ha entrado a su establecimiento suena

No era raro que los conductores que transitaban por la carretera se aparcaran para despabilar el sueño tanto descargando combustible como comprando algún objeto en la tienda de conveniencia

Pero ningún cliente como la que acaba de arribar a su tienda de conveniencia lo había hecho quedarse boquiabierto

La hermosa June cubriendo solo su juvenil y atractivo cuerpo con la delgada bata ha entrado a este humilde establecimiento al lado de la carretera

Las luces que cuelgan del techo de la tienda traspasan la delgada tela de la bata mostrando las sensuales y atractivas curvas de su cuerpo desnudo

El hombre en la tienda jamás había visto tal belleza en ninguna otra joven

Su excitación es tanta que la belleza de esta mujer no lo hace preguntarse cómo es que llego a su humilde establecimiento si no hay señales de un auto en kilómetros, o incluso si no llego en auto como su piel puede estar mostrando tal belleza con el congelante clima allá afuera

-Señor…

El viejo empleado de la gasolinera aun sorprendido por la belleza ante el parece no responder

-¡Señor!

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sí! ¿Que desea?

Sin decir palabra alguna June solo toma la delgada tela de la bata que viste halándola hacia el frente

-Oh ya veo… no tengo ropa de señoritas como en esas costosas boutiques citadinas, pero en el taller tengo una prenda o dos del viejo Billy Cliff y su hijo que trabajan aquí por las mañanas

El viejo empleado de la gasolinera le indica a June que la siga saliendo los dos de la tienda de conveniencia

-Te prestaría mi vieja chaqueta, pero estos viejos huesos no resisten el frio tan bien como tu

June cubre sus senos cruzándose seriamente de brazos

-No se preocupe por mí, estoy bien

El viejo empleado de la gasolinera abre de un jalón la puerta levadiza del garaje al lado de la tienda de conveniencia para entrar en esta seguido por June

Mientras se adentran en este garaje June observa los autos a medio reconstruir y reparar a sus lados quedándose quieta fijamente mirando su reflejo en la sucia ventana del conductor de uno de estos viejos autos

El viejo empleado de la gasolinera encuentra una gastada caja de cartón en la que se encuentran varias piezas sucias de ropa

-¡Aquí están!

El viejo empleado observa a la seria June observando el reflejo de su rostro en la empolvada ventana del viejo auto

-¿Qué pasa linda? Luces como si no hubieras visto ese bello rostro antes

-Es porque me parece que no lo había visto desde hace mucho…

El viejo empleado de la gasolinera sonríe para aproximarse a la confundida June

-Tal vez no se mucho de consejos de la moda pero creo que es porque tienes totalmente desarreglado tu cabello

Ante la sorpresa de June el viejo empleado acomoda sus lacios cabellos rubios apartándolos de su rostro

-Listo, ahora si podrás reconocer tu rostro

June deja de ver su rostro para ver al viejo empleado a su lado

-Gracias

Con una sonrisa en su rostro el viejo empleado coloca la gastada caja de cartón con sucias piezas de ropa

-Tómalas antes de que me dé un ataque por seguir viendo tu cuerpo

El viejo empleado comienza a salir del garaje

-Se lo pagare

-No te apures ese viejo y su hijo tienen más ropa que pueden luego traer al trabajo, además ya me pagaste incluso con creces cuando me dejaste ver ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo

Entre cortas risas amistosas el viejo empleado sale del garaje dejando sola a June quien esboza una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Pervertidos hay en todas partes y edades…

June comienza a buscar entre las piezas de sucia ropa en el cajón de cartón alguna que pueda quedarle a su juvenil cuerpo solo encontrando una gruesa chamarra de mezclilla una sucia playera de manga larga y un sucio overol de mezclilla el cual su cintura es tan amplia que se desliza por su bien torneada cadera mostrando su tonificado abdomen

-Sus empleados deberían dejar el tenedor y agarrar mas sus herramientas… estas tallas son demasiado grandes para mí

June se prueba un par de botas de trabajo llenas de aceite de motor

-Serán muy gordos pero uno de ellos tiene mi medida de pie… cualquier cosa es mejor por ahora no puedo presentarme ante mi madre y otros casi desnuda

El sonido proveniente de su subconsciente se activa indicándole un terrible peligro

El garaje así como la gasolinera completa estallan con una tremenda explosión

Las llamas de la explosión son alimentadas por el combustible de la bomba de gasolina provocando que estas asciendan al cielo como una fuente de fuego donde las grotescas figuras robóticas de siete de las creaciones del decrepito científico son iluminadas aterrizando alrededor de los flameantes restos de entre los cuales una totalmente ilesa June comienza a emerger

Las ropas que viste comienzan a arder con la intensidad del fuego a su alrededor pero su piel así como su cabello no son perturbados en absoluto

June observa con rencor las robóticas abominaciones que la rodean, su putrefacta piel ha comenzado a arder entre las llamas dejando algunas partes de su metálica estructura a su vista

-El era una buena persona… ¡No tenían derecho de matarlo!

June desaparece con una gran velocidad para en pocos segundos aparecer frente a sus grotescos oponentes robóticos a los cuales golpea a una gran velocidad

Antes de que alguna de las llamas que los rodean se agiten por las poderosas corrientes de aire que June causa con su velocidad y poderoso ataque ella regresa al lugar donde ella partió para atacarlos

Las robóticas abominaciones lejos de caer al suelo por los fulminantes golpes de June la atacan como una jauría de lobos

Sus siete robóticos oponentes la atacan con una tremenda fuerza sin mostrar compasión en cada uno de sus ataques los cuales bastan para hacer temblar el suelo y extinguir las llamas a su alrededor con cada impacto que estos producen

Con una coordinación de maquina cuatro de los grotescos y mecánicos oponentes de June se separan del grupo dejando a June contra tres oponentes a los cuales detiene sus golpes con sus brazos y piernas

La onda de choque que producen estos golpes impactándose contra los brazos y piernas de June

El sonido en su subconsciente la alerta en cuestión de milésimas de segundo para bloquear el ataque de un tercer agresor que intenta atacarla por la espalda

Al estar a punto de atacarlos, los otros cuatro agresores robóticos se activan para con una sorprendente coordinación atacarla en una nueva formación

Confundida June no puede ver que la meta de esta nueva formación era evitar que pudiera ver a los otros tres agresores quienes la toman por sorpresa

Sin ninguna compasión en pocos segundos June ha recibido incontables golpes que podrían acabar con una persona, pero aun así su cuerpo no muestra señales alguna de herida o dolor

Con la coordinación de una maquina los siete agresores de June crean poderosas esferas de energía en las palmas de sus robóticas manos las cuales arrojan contra ella

A segundos de alcanzar su cuerpo estas esferas se unen para formar una sola

Valiéndose de su nueva pericia June toma esta gran esfera con sus manos intentando evitar que esta logre impactarse contra su persona

La poderosa potencia de la esfera energía la arresta cientos de metros pero a pesar de ello June resiste para con una poderosa fuerza crear un par de esferas de energía en las palmas de sus manos con las cuales contrarresta la fuerza de la esfera que sostenía con sus manos para arrojarla contra sus robóticos agresores quienes la mayoría no pueden escapar de su propio ataque siendo destruidos por una tremenda explosión que acaba con una gran extensión de la cordillera de montañas

Dos robóticas abominaciones escapan de la explosión pero no de la ira de June quien con su gran velocidad los alcanza para tomar el grotesco torso de uno para arrojárselo al otro provocando que ambos se estrellen en la piedra de la montaña creando un impresionante derrumbe al cual antes de que este termine June comienza a arrojar varias esferas de energía que salen de su mano creando una serie de terribles explosiones

La última explosión comienza a extinguirse mientras June cae sobre sus rodillas observando los escombros de lo que fue la montaña que ella ha destruido con su poder para después melancólicamente tocar sus mejillas

-Jamás creí que extrañaría tanto mis lágrimas

Lamentándose en lo más profundo de su interior June solo observa con una triste mirada los humeantes restos de lo que fue en vida el amable viejo que la ayudo

-Yo lo siento mucho…

De pronto el sonido en su subconsciente le indica que hay un gran peligro sucediendo en la dirección a donde ella se dirige

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

El sonido en su subconsciente comienza a cambiar por el sonido de edificios cayendo así como gritos de sufrimiento de personas

-¡No!

June con una sorprendente velocidad se pone de pie para correr lo más rápido que sus dos piernas pueden en dirección a donde ese sonido proviene

Sin notar que algunas piezas de las robóticas abominaciones que ha destruido han comenzado a unirse para formar una estructura humanoide

-¡Esas cosas llegaron antes que yo al pueblo!

June corre con mucha más rapidez pero su avanzado subconsciente le indica que no podrá llegar a tiempo

Cerrando sus ojos June se esfuerza por correr más rápido y más rápido cada vez

Hasta el punto en el que al abrir de nuevo sus ojos para su sorpresa se encuentra surcando los aires nocturnos a una velocidad mayor a la que podría haber llegado usando sus dos piernas

El oscuro cielo de la noche comienza a iluminarse por el resplandor del fuego y caos que impera ahora un pequeño pueblo montañés provocado por seis de las robóticas abominaciones del decrepito científico

Multitudes aterrorizadas huyen del fuego y el caos que estas robóticas abominaciones crean sin poder alejarse debido a la rapidez de estos

El pueblo parece condenado cuando una de estas abominaciones de metal está a punto de borrarlo de la existencia con una esfera de energía que ha creado en la palma de su robótica mano

Sobre la acera de la avenida principal el hermano mayor de un niño pequeño oculta a este detrás de él al ver su brillante fin en la esfera de energía de este robot cuando esta de pronto se extingue

-¡Aléjate de ellos!

Con la velocidad que supera un misil June embiste a este grotesco ser de metal estrellándolo contra el rocoso suelo creando un profundo cráter

Los dos niños observan a la hermosa June vistiendo rasgadas y quemadas ropas comenzando a emerger del cráter mientras los fierros retorcidos que quedan del grotesco ser robótico se encuentran a sus pies

Las robóticas abominaciones detienen su paso de muerte y destrucción al captar la presencia de June quien los observa seriamente

-¡Este es mi pueblo y no les permitiré lastimar a nadie más!

Con un gran valor June se arroja elevándose en el aire para atacar a las robóticas abominaciones quienes sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento por sus acciones rápidamente se han dispersado a los rincones estratégicos del pueblo formando poderosas esferas de energía en sus grotescas manos robóticas

El sonido en el subconsciente de June la alerta de un gran peligro al ver que las abominaciones robóticas le han tendido una emboscada con la que disponen a acabar con cualquier cosa dentro del radio de una terrible explosión producida con la unión de la energía que han creado

Incluyendo el pueblo entero y todos sus habitantes

Con solo una opción para salvar el pueblo y sus habitantes June se eleva rápidamente a cientos metros de altura intentando concentrar el fuego de sus agresores en ella

Cientos de esferas de energía salen de las grotescas palmas de las abominaciones robóticas llenando totalmente el cielo nocturno de despiadadas explosiones creando un cielo envuelto en infernales llamas que se expanden por kilómetros

Entre el caos y las llamas de cientos de grados sobre el pueblo una furiosa June quien usando toda su velocidad aparece frente a uno de sus grotescos oponentes robóticos quienes solo pueden procesar el rápido ataque de June arrojando un poderoso ataque de energía al lugar donde esta se presentara

Desafiando toda lógica June se les ha adelantado al evitar su despiadado ataque para que este se impacte contra el robótico oponente frente a ella

El primero de sus grotescos oponentes mecánicos es alanzado por el poderoso ataque de energía de otro de sus grotescos compañeros el cual sin importarle haber destruido a uno de los suyos dispara otro poderoso ataque contra June quien desaparece provocando que otra de estas grotescas creaciones sea impactada por esa energía

Los grotescos seres robóticos restantes procesan demasiado tarde su error al verse a sí mismos atacándose esperando que su blanco los atacara

El resto de los grotescos robots estallan al destruirse los unos a los otros mientras que una aliviada June observa esta escena desde una de las calles del pueblo

Un instante después el sonido en su subconsciente le indica que hay una persona atrapada entre los escombros de un edificio a pocos metros de ella

Sin ningún problema June hace a un lado una pesada pieza de escombro hallando debajo de esta a una mujer

-Gracias

June observa el rostro de la mujer

-No hay por qué preocuparse la ayuda…

June observa desconcertada el pueblo a su alrededor

Un pueblo que no es parecido en nada con el de sus recuerdos, sus edificios públicos se encuentran en muy mal estado desde antes del arribo de las grotescas aberraciones de ese decrepito científico

El grafiti en las paredes de la mayoría de los edificios, los autos abandonados y la cantidad de suciedad en las calles muestra el estado de pobreza al que este pueblo ha estado sometido por años

-Llego…

-¿Te ocurre algo linda luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma?

-No hay duda que este es mi pueblo natal… ¿Pero porque no luce como yo lo recuerdo?

-¡Niños Hall váyanse de aquí es muy peligroso!

Desconcertada June voltea a ver a su lado derecho encontrando a los dos hermanos que ella ayudo a su llegada al pueblo los cuales antes de poder llegar con ella son detenidos por la mujer que acaba de ayudar

-¡Hank! ¡Don! ¡No me hagan volver a repetírselos!

A pesar el rostro de agradecimiento que estos hermanos así como la mujer tienen ante June esta no puede recordarlos

De pronto el sonido en su subconsciente alertándola de un nuevo peligro la hace voltear a ver hacia el cielo donde encuentra a su hermano Julio flotando vistiendo una pañoleta sobre su cuello, una playera gris, un par de gastados pantalones de mezclilla y un par de tenis

-Julio… ¡Julio!

Ignorando el sonido en su subconsciente advirtiéndole del peligro que su hermano produce June se aproxima a el

Julio desaparece para aparecer detrás de ella golpeándola en la parte posterior de su cabeza con una rapidez sorprendente

June es arrojada al otro lado del pueblo donde se estrella en las faldas de la montaña provocando un terrible derrumbe que la entierra bajo toneladas de piedra

Julio con su sorprendente velocidad aparece sobre las enormes rocas donde su hermana comienza a emerger

-Julio… ¿Por qué?

-Error de nombramiento, yo soy numero 17

June no puede creer lo que ha escuchado

-Julio escúchame ¡Tú eres mi hermano!

-Somos maquinas; el concepto de la hermandad es absurdo entre nosotros numero 18 así que persiste de tu búsqueda absurda y regresa para ser reparada

June observa con tristeza a su hermano quien la observa sin ningún rastro de humanidad en su mirada

La triste mirada de June se refleja en los ojos de su hermano

La fría mirada de Julio se aparta de su hermana para ver el pueblo frente a ellos

-Mírate, una maquina que se esfuerza por llorar sabiendo muy bien que eso es imposible, nos parecemos a estos seres pero nosotros somos más avanzados; es totalmente irracional que algo que fue creado para ser mejor se esfuerce por ser parte del error

Julio dirige la palma de su mano hacia el pueblo frente a ellos

-Y los errores no tienen razón de existir

Una poderosa esfera de energía se forma en la palma de la mano de Julio ante la triste mirada de June

-¡Julio no!

La mujer y los hermanos Hall que June ayudo han recorrido la mitad del pueblo para ir en su ayuda son iluminados por el resplandor de la esfera que julio ha creado en la palma de su mano y que arroja contra ellos

June arriesgando su vida coloca su cuerpo frente a la poderosa esfera de energía que su hermano ha creado para proteger el pueblo usando su cuerpo como escudo

La terrible explosión subsecuente es gigantesca produciendo un fuerte sismo que sacude a toda la cordillera de montañas

La nube de polvo comienza a desvanecerse mostrando el pueblo intacto así como la mujer y los dos hermanos detrás del dañado cuerpo de June; de la unión de las articulaciones de sus brazos y piernas comienzan a salir chispas mientras que su rostro ahora muestra graves cuarteaduras mostrando que su piel era una tanto fuerte como flexible aleación de metales

A pesar de sus daños catastróficos June voltea a ver a las personas que ha protegido

-¿Se encuentran Bien?

La mujer horrorizada ante la figura de June huye aterrada de su presencia mientras que los niños la observan totalmente impresionados

-¡Los seres que proteges y te empeñas por imitar te temen y nunca te aceptaran!

La ahora triste mirada de June cae al suelo ante la presencia de su hermano que ahora se encuentra frente a ella

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¡Si ella nos salvo!

June con sorpresa levanta su mirada para ver a los dos decididos hermanos Hall que ahora la defienden colocándose valientemente frente a ella haciéndole frente al frio Julio

-Seres irracionales… ¡Apártense! ¡Sus instintos solo les indican que deben sentir fraternidad ante la maquina que los acaba de proteger para que vuelva a repetir su función!

-¡Cierra la boca loco!

-¡Si nosotros la cuidaremos ahora porque ella nos salvo el pellejo hace rato! ¡Se llama reciprocidad no ventaja!

El frio rostro de Julio comienza a reflejar una molestia muy humana cuando levanta su puño para golpear a estos niños

-¡Criaturas estúpidas!

El puño de Julio se impacta fuertemente en la palma de la mano de June a solo centímetros de impactarse en el rostro de Don

-¡Veo que aun juzgas a las personas solo por su apariencia Julio!

-¡¿Numero 18 te atreviste a bloquear mi poderoso golpe aun en tus condiciones?!

-¡Se le llama perseverancia algo muy humano!

June empuja con tal fuerza el puño de su hermano que arroja a este hacia la falda de una alejada montaña del pueblo

De entre las pesadas rocas producto del derrumbe que ha destrozado la mitad de la montaña un iracundo Julio emerge para velozmente atacar a June quien con una rapidez mayor se eleva al cielo para enfrentarlo

Una terrible onda de choque hace temblar la tierra a las afueras del pueblo producto del golpe del puño de Julio contra el rostro de June a quien no deja de golpear

Los hermanos Hall observan el cielo sin poder ver nada más que las estrellas pero pudiendo escuchar los poderosos golpes de Julio golpeando una y otra vez el cuerpo de su hermana el cual se estrella en la mitad intacta de la montaña a la que arrojo a su hermano provocando que esta quede reducida a escombros

El polvo de la planicie llena de escombros de piedra aun no se ha disipado cuando Julio aparta un pesado escombro sobre el cuerpo de June a quien toma del cuello

-¡Defiéndete!

Con tristeza en su mirada June observa a su hermano sin levantar un dedo para defenderse

-¡Tu actitud va contra toda lógica! ¡Mis sensores indican que tienes el poder suficiente para enfrascarte en una pelea conmigo!

La triste mirada de June refleja el iracundo rostro de su hermano quien la golpea tan fuerte que la arroja hacia la avenida principal del pueblo creando un profundo cráter

Los hermanos Hall así como algunos otros habitantes del pueblo corren hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo de June se ha impactado para pronto introducirse al cráter donde unos a otros se ayudan para sacar de ahí el dañado cuerpo de June

-Es totalmente irracional ¿Por qué no pelea?

Julio comienza a aterrizar lentamente frente a los hermanos Hall y los pocos habitantes del pueblo que se encuentran fuera del cráter auxiliándola

¿Por qué no se defiende?

Los habitantes del pueblo consiguen sacar a una débil y dañada June quien los observa con gran simpatía mientras su hermano frente a ellos observa esta escena

-¿Por qué no hace algo?

La sincera mirada de su hermana observa ahora a su confundido hermano mientras sus lacios cabellos rubios caen sobre su frente

Es en ese instante que un momento en sus recuerdos aparece en su mente

Julio se encuentra frente a June con una burlona sonrisa mientras toma delicadamente la fina barbilla de su hermana

-Has elegido ser una muñeca con una personalidad prefabricada en medio de un mundo real que te han enseñado y te esfuerzas por verlo como un mundo de muñecas, pero el día que te des cuenta que la humanidad es una farsa y que todos somos un montón de animales me burlare en tu puta cara

La determinación en la mirada de su hermana lo hace guardar silencio para escuchar su respuesta

-Y yo no tendré necesidad de hacer absolutamente nada cuando te muestre tu error

En ese momento Julio cae al suelo sobre sus rodillas

-¡No! ¡No puede ser que ella sacrificara su existencia confiando en que yo recordaría quien soy en verdad! ¡Eso no es posible va contra toda lógica! ¡¿Cómo alguien se sacrificaría incluso para salvar a su enemigo?!

En el momento que su Julio está a punto de colapsar ante la desesperación y la ira la delicada mano de una mujer le ofrece su ayuda para ponerse de pie

-Se le llama amor Julio…

Julio con arrepentimiento en su mirada observa a su hermana frente a el

-Y es algo que ambos estamos experimentando en este momento…

Julio toma la mano de su hermana para ponerse de pie y recibir un emotivo abrazo por parte de ella

-June… yo lo siento

-Acepto tu disculpa pero es tiempo de recobrar el control de nuestras vidas

-Lo haremos hermana eso te lo prometo

Los pocos habitantes del pueblo así como los hermanos Hall observan el conmovedor abrazo entre los dos hermanos

-June…

De pronto el sonido en su subconsciente la alerta sobre un nuevo peligro

Su abrazo con su hermano termina para ambos observar al final de la avenida a un horrible ser robótico creado a partir de las robóticas piezas robóticas de las creaciones del científico que June destruyo así como piezas de putrefacta y grotesca piel cubriendo partes de esta

En su rostro la putrefacta piel se ha unido para formar a lo que June y Julio recuerdan muy bien

El rostro de su padre

-June… ven con papa…


	5. Chapter 5

Un gustazo como siempre traerles este que sera el capitulo final de esta miniserie, como siempre me encanto saber sus comentarios que me alientan a continuar con este proyecto, de nuevo invito a otros lectores que aun no han animado a hacer algun comentario que no se abstengan y comenten

Gracias y sin mas preambulo el capitulo final:

Deux ex machina

El rechinido de los cables, alambres y piezas mecánicas que se retuercen con cada paso que el grotesco ser robótico da sobre el final de la calle donde June y Julio se encuentra observándolo totalmente sorprendidos llena el ambiente

-Es papa…

-¡¿Ese cabron es eterno o qué diablos?!

June rápidamente voltea a ver a los habitantes del pueblo así como a los hermanos Hall

-¡Tienen que irse es muy peligroso que se queden en este lugar!

Un desalineado, rudo y robusto hombre que viste una vieja gorra de capitán de bote y un largo abrigo le responde:

-Niña si tienes ayuda con esa pila de chatarra te ayudaremos a echarla a la basura

Los habitantes detrás de este hombre están de acuerdo

-Se los agradezco en serio; pero en verdad no creo que sea tan fácil librarnos de esa pila de chatarra

En ese mismo instante la fuerte corriente de viento que produce la velocidad del arrojo de su hermano contra su padre agita sus lacios cabellos rubios

-¡No hará falta su ayuda para cuando acabe con ese desgraciado!

En solo segundos Julio aparece frente a la grotesca versión de su padre al final de la calle a la cual arroja su puño contra su robótico rostro cubierto por putrefacta carne

La putrefacta piel estalla con el potente impacto del puño de Julio pero a pesar del poder en ese golpe la grotesca versión de su padre no cae o es afectada en absoluto

-¡¿Cómo coños?!

Con una velocidad que no puede comprender Julio es golpeado en su abdomen y rostro arrojándolo a cientos de metros de altura donde su velocidad es tal que tanto June y los habitantes del pueblo no pueden ver cuando este alcanza a Julio en el cielo para golpearlo despiadadamente y arrojarlo a las afueras del pueblo

El terror en la mirada de June no puede creer de lo que acaba de ser testigo; su avanzado subconsciente le indica que la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre es mucho más rápido y poderoso que su hermano y ella juntos

Así como también se ha dado cuenta que es mas desalmado que cualquier otro oponente que tuvo anteriormente

La grotesca y robótica versión de su padre lentamente comienza a aproximarse a donde June se encuentra no sin antes detenerse para tomar con su fría mano de metal el cadáver de un hombre obseso tirado en el suelo al cual arranca la extensa piel sobre su espalda y abdomen para con esta cubrir su grotesca estructura de metal así como la parte de su cabeza formando su desfigurado y horrible rostro

-June ven con papa…

La grotesca versión de su padre desaparece ante los ojos de los habitantes y hermanos Hall así como de la avanzada mirada de June

-¡¿Dónde está?!

Confiando solo en sus instintos mucho antes de que el sonido en su subconsciente se active June se aleja lo más posible de los habitantes para evitar que estos salgan lastimados

En menos de un diezmilésima de segundo se ha alejado algunos metros de los sorprendidos habitantes quienes como ella no pueden ver que la grotesca versión del padre de June y Julio ya está frente a ella

Apresurándose antes de cualquiera de sus avanzados sensores lo detecten la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre la toma del brazo para comenzar a golpearla salvajemente

-¡Tú y tu idiota hermano son los culpables de todas mis desgracias!

Su metálica y grotesca voz llega hasta el más profundo rincón de su ser al recordar el inhumano ser que fue su padre incluso antes de volverse una más de las aberraciones de ese decrepito científico

-¡Es tiempo de morir June!

El ya por si dañado cuerpo de June ahora luce con mayores daños al termino de la salvaje golpiza de los puños de acero de la robótica versión de su padre el cual la arroja contra la alcaldía del pueblo convirtiéndola completamente en escombros

El suelo vuelve a temblar cuando el puño y luego la pierna de Julio se impactan contra el grotesco cuerpo de la robótica versión de su padre el cual ni siquiera se mueve

-¡Desgraciado ya muérete!

Al unir sus manos sobre la nuca de la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre Julio crea una poderosa esfera de energía la cual crea una terrible explosión pero no logra más que quemar un poco la putrefacta piel sobre la espalda de este

-¡Bastardo!

Las robóticas manos de la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre toman por el cuello a Julio

-¡Desde que naciste no fuiste más que una rata sobre mi cuello!

Con gran ira en su mirada Julio arroja una mirada retadora a su padre

-Ya no respiro pendejo; no sé qué diablos intentas al estrangulándome…

La grotesca y robótica versión de su padre lo arroja al suelo provocando que este perfore la tierra varios metros creando un profundo túnel

Las grotescas y robóticas manos de su padre comienzan a arrojar varias letales esferas de energía

El radio de la explosión provoca que tanto el pueblo entero así como varios kilómetros alrededor de este comiencen a hundirse en la tierra

De entre los escombros de lo que queda de la alcaldía los pocos habitantes del pueblo que aun no han huido así como los hermanos Hall buscan el cuerpo de June

El rudo y robusto hombre de sombrero de capitán de bote quita una pesada pieza de escombro

-Si no me haces volver a quitar escombro niña juro que dejo la bebida

Al remover esta pesada pieza de escombro el rudo hombre de gorro de capitán halla el dañado cuerpo de June quien observa desconsolada el cielo

-¡Arriba niña tenemos que salir de aquí!

Los hermanos Hall así como los otros habitantes del pueblo se aproximan con este rudo hombre para ayudarle a cargarla

-¿Con que sentido?

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¡Esa cosa siempre me perseguirá sin importar que logre escapar! ¡Ya que siempre lo veré en mis pesadillas y cada vez que me mire en el espejo!

El rudo hombre del sombrero de capitán observa con comprensión a la asustada June

-Se que los padres podemos ser un poco idiotas con nuestros hijos de vez en cuando, sin saber el daño que podemos les podemos causar…

En ese momento de desesperanza los habitantes del pueblo observan con sinceridad a June y el pequeño Don se aproxima con el rudo hombre

-Pero usted nunca tuvo hijos señor Bibbo

Bibbo le sonríe al niño para después despeinar cariñosamente su cabello

-Ya lo sé chico pero eso no evito que yo tuviera un mal padre

June observa con reciprocidad a Bibbo

-Se que tal vez la historia de un alcohólico ex campeón de boxeo o la de cualquiera de nosotros no podría compararse con la que tu hayas sufrido a manos de ese monstruo que estoy seguro no era muy diferente de cómo era ahora, exceptuando lo de la piel colgante y esas mierdas

June sonríe un instante

-¿Pero como podría vivir si mi existencia depende en matar a otros?… como una maquina sin sentimientos…

Una botella de alcohol se rompe al ser arrojada al suelo

-¡Tu eres humana!

Con una gran sinceridad June voltea a ver al decidido Bibbo quien acaba de arrojar la pequeña botella que escondía dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo

-¡No eres una maquina que se encienda y solo sirva para una sola tarea! ¡Tu tarea es vivir y con ello hacerle frente a todo desafío que se te presente y si ese desafío significa que enfrentes un monstruo que al decidir matar a sus propios hijos le dio la espalda a su humanidad para encontrar tu identidad! ¡Entonces enfréntalo y no te escondas detrás del temor!

El pequeño Don toma la dañada mano de June

-¡El tiene razón! ¡Es de humanos tener miedo!

Hank el mayor toma la otra mano de June

-¡Pero no vivir con él!

June observa la mirada tanto de los Hermanos Hall así como los otros habitantes del pueblo quienes la observan con la misma reciprocidad

-En verdad muchas gracias…

A pesar de los graves daños en su cuerpo June se pone de pie mientras Bibbo, los hermanos Hall así como los habitantes del pueblo la observan

-Les prometo…

June observa la grotesca versión robótica de su padre quien continua arrojando cientos de esferas de energía contra el profundo túnel que creo al arrojar a Julio al suelo

-Que desde hoy comenzare a vivir

June con su sorprendente velocidad desaparece

Las violentas y poderosas esferas de energía que salen de las grotescas y robóticas manos de la mecánica versión de su padre se estrellan con salvajes explosiones contra un campo de energía esférica que cubre el dañado cuerpo de su hijo a varios metros de profundidad y que en cuestión de segundos colapsara

En ese momento la pierna de June es proyectada en una potente patada contra el grotesco rostro de su padre

Julio sin perder la oportunidad que le indican sus avanzados sensores hace desaparecer la esfera que lo protegía para con una gran rapidez esquivar las esferas de energía que la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre le arroja alcanzando la superficie donde se une a su hermana propinándole un fulminante golpe a la grotesca barbilla de su padre

La grotesca y robótica versión de su padre es arrojada al edificio detrás de el provocando que esta caiga al recibir el poderoso impacto

Tanto Julio como June se ponen en guardia frente a los escombros del edificio que ha caído sobre la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre

-Julio…

-June…

Una gran explosión se suscita frente a ellos exponiendo a la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre frente a ellos

-¡Los matare a ambos por esto!

-(Unisonó) ¡Hagámoslo!

Las robóticas manos de la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre intentan golpear a sus hijos pero estos con un habilidoso y coordinado ataque esquivan sus golpes para dirigirse a su grotesco cuerpo el cual golpean juntos creando un daño catastrófico a su estructura

Al destruir su poderosa coraza de metal June y Julio introducen sus manos dentro donde arrojan una sorprendente cantidad de esferas de energía las cuales desgarran la cadera izquierda de la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre que pierde su pierna

Su grotesco padre intenta golpear a ambos pero estos desaparecen alterando todos sus sensores al golpearlo al unisonó en perfecta coordinación

Los robóticos brazos de su padre golpean a ambos con una tremenda violencia pero estos hacen a un lado los daños que estos golpes provocan a sus cuerpos para continuar peleando con una perfecta coordinación

La fuerza de los golpes hace temblar tanto los escombros que quedan del pueblo así como a toda la cordillera de montañas

Pero no logra apartar la vista llena de esperanza de los habitantes del pueblo así como de Bibbo y los dos hermanos de la pelea

Un poderoso golpe impacta el cuerpo de Julio pero contra toda posibilidad este resiste el golpe para sujetar con fuerza el brazo de su padre para después lanzarle una retadora mirada

-¡No es tu día pendejo!

June con gran rapidez patea la unión del brazo y el antebrazo robótico de su padre desprendiendo toda su extremidad de su grotesco torso

-¡June! ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a papa?!

Usando toda su fuerza y velocidad June aparece frente al grotesco rostro de la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre

-¡Tu nunca fuiste un padre!

June une sus piernas en una sola patada con la cual arranca su la metálica cabeza de la grotesca y robótica estructura la cual es arrojada a cintos de kilómetros dentro de las oscuras cordilleras

June da un extraordinario giro de 180º en el aire esquivando con gran precisión la poderosa esfera de energía que su hermano arroja al centro del pecho de la grotesca y robótica versión de su padre la cual estalla en mil pedazos

June aterriza sobre sus rodillas en el suelo mientras las cuarteaduras que muestra su piel comienza a brotar liquido hidráulico y todas sus articulaciones comienzan a producir chispas que salen de estas

-Lo conseguimos Julio

Pronto la mirada llena de confianza y alivio en los ojos de June cambian por la de una extrema preocupación cuando puede ver el inmóvil cuerpo de su hermano tirado sobre la destruida acera

-¡Julio!

Arrastrándose por el suelo June llega a donde se encuentra el cuerpo de su hermano el cual luce totalmente desprovisto de toda vida

-No…

-¡Niña!

Bibbo, los hermanos Hall y el resto del pueblo se aproximan a la dañada June y el cuerpo de su hermano

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?!

-¡¿Pero qué preguntas haces?! ¡Míralos obviamente no están bien!

Un joven de anteojos comienza a revisar el cuerpo de Julio

-No parece que haya pulso…

-¿Entonces esta muerto?

-No; incluso yo no poseo pulso

Bibbo observa con esperanza a June

-¡Si no son iguales a nosotros eso quiere decir que aun hay esperanzas para ti y para él! ¡Rápido hay que traer algún vehículo que aun pueda funcionar para llevarlos al hospital!

-No…

Bibbo así como los hermanos y el resto del pueblo observan a June

-¿Por qué no?

June observa con gran seriedad a Bibbo y los habitantes del pueblo

-Solo hay alguien que puede ayudarlo…

El amanecer de un nuevo día ilumina las profundas montañas de las rocallosas norteamericanas

Así como también a un decrepito científico de pie en la entrada de su complejo laboratorio secreto observando a este grandioso astro comenzar a tomar su lugar en el cielo

La suma de noches enteras en vela se refleja en sus irritados ojos que muestran una terrible aflicción mientras observa el levante

Un desconsolado suspiro sale de su boca al darse cuenta que sus creaciones han fallado en su misión

Es entonces que el decrepito científico decide entrar a su laboratorio dándole la espalda al amanecer sin notar que una sigilosa figura ha aterrizado a pocos metros de el

Pronto la larga sombra que esta figura produce expone su presencia ante el decrepito científico quien voltea rápidamente a verlos

-¿Trajeron a Numero 18 de vuelta?

El temor en la mirada de ese científico al ver a la dañada June sosteniendo entre sus brazos el muy dañado cuerpo de Julio se refleja en sus ojos

El miedo al pensar que la razón del regreso de su creación es para vengarse de su creador le hace caer de espaldas al suelo

-Por favor…

El decrepito científico observa con sorpresa a la ahora triste June frente a él

-Ayude a mi hermano…

De una profunda grieta en su frente el fluido hidráulico que brota de este cae sobre sus ojos asemejando lagrimas después de haber expuesto su piadosa petición ante el temeroso científico quien incrédulo la observa

- (Onerepublic-Secrets)

El tiempo dentro del complejo y abandonado laboratorio se transforma en días que después de convierten en meses

En una de las secciones del laboratorio puede verse al decrepito científico observando dentro de las largas capsulas de hibernación con los números 17 y 18 respectivamente sobre sus partes frontales el recién reparado cuerpo de June así como el reparado cuerpo de su hermano en estado de hibernación

Del diario del doctor Gero:

Numero#18 sorpresivamente regreso al laboratorio por voluntad propia trayendo consigo el cuerpo de número#17 en contra de cualquier razonamiento arriesgando su existencia al recorrer una gran distancia con ese peso sobre brazos a expensas que conocía el riesgo que esto le traería a su ya dañado cuerpo debido a los daños consecuencia de sus peleas con las series del 2 al 15

Durante el proceso de reparación numero#18 exigió que reparara primero a numero#17sin importarle que ella sufría graves daños por igual; Lo que más me sigue intrigando con el caso de numero#18 fue el hecho que durante todo el proceso siguió nombrando a numero#17 como su hermano siendo el hecho que en la simulación que implante en su sistema operativo esta no poseía ningún dato o carácter de un hermano alguno

¿Mis androides acaso fueron infectados por alguna clase de virus informático dentro de sus sistemas que los hizo creer tal existencia?… ¿O acaso la explicación sobrepasa cualquier tipo de respuesta lógica y científica para adentrarse a una respuesta con una tendencia inmortal?...

El doctor Gero se aparta de la ventana en la capsula de June

Sea cual sea el caso mi máxima creación necesitara contar con esas características únicas que poseen tanto numero 17 y 18

El doctor Gero al estar a punto de salir de la sala donde se encuentran las capsulas de sus dos androides en estado de hibernación para apagar el interruptor de la luz dejando en la oscuridad a sus dos creaciones dentro de sus capsulas se detiene para ver a ambos de reojo

Esto me hace recordar una cita de Oscar Wilde:

A miles de kilómetros lejos del laboratorio del doctor Gero un rudo Bibbo quien luce totalmente sobrio se encuentra ayudando a los obreros con el trabajo de restauración

Influir sobre una persona es…

Bibbo limpia el sudor de su frente tomando un pequeño respiro de su carga de trabajo para observar a los alegres niños así como a los hermanos Hall ayudando a los obreros y a otros habitantes del pueblo en sus labores de restauración sin perder su alegría y picardía infantil

Transmitirle nuestra propia alma.

20 años después…

La ciudad de Washington es cubierta por una ligera nevada que llena a la ciudad con una típica escena invernal

En una de sus calles llenas de nieve cercanas al capitolio es que se encuentra la cálida y amigable cafetería Bibbo s la cual permanece abierta incluso hasta tardes horas de la noche

Dentro un rudo Bibbo sin bigote atiende la ahora solitaria cafetería la que a esas horas sus clientes regulares son los oficiales de policía del turno nocturno así como cualquier otro desvelado en busca de un poco de cafeína

La campanilla de la entrada suena indicando que un cliente ha llegado

Bibbo no deja de lavar la barra de la cafetería mientras su cliente se sienta en las sillas frente a la barra

-¿Lo mismo de siempre congresista Michelle?

Una hermosa y madura June vistiendo un elegante abrigo y traje de dama de diseñador le sonríe a Bibbo mientras sus serios agentes del servicio secreto a cargo de su protección vigilan los alrededores de la cafetería

-¿Haciéndole fama a tu lema de nuevo viejo peso pesado?

Bibbo pone una taza de café sobre la barra frente a la hermosa June

-"Cualquier persona se merece un buen café a toda hora" je, je recuerdo que una jovencita hace mucho me enseño el sentimiento de ser reciproco con los demás

-Esos días ya parecen tan lejanos…

June toma su taza de café para tomar delicadamente de esta

-Qué extraño; ya que vi a esa misma joven en la televisión abogando por la nueva reforma de seguro de salud universal en el congreso

June deja de beber de su taza de café para voltear a ver a la pantalla de televisión

-Me sorprende que dieran algún tiempo para esa noticia ante la súper estrella lex luthor y su nueva adquisición de la corporación capsula ¿Cuándo es la fiesta que dará? ¿Mañana?

-Ya conoce a los ricos; siempre apurados en notarse más que la diferencia como la que se encuentra este viejo peso pesado que no tiene cable en su humilde café; atrae menos clientes pero la mayoría son algo viejos como para ver esos programas de entretenimiento o chismes

-O tal vez con algo de sentido común

Ambos ríen amistosamente

-¿Qué dice la bailarina?

-Marón se encuentra muy feliz con su esposo en Praga

-¿Pero no ha dicho nada de hacerte una feliz abuela?

-Ella y su esposo están demasiado ocupados en sus profesiones, ella en el ballet clásico y él en la sinfónica por ahora prefieren pensar en presentaciones y no en hijos

-Los chicos y las aspiraciones cambian recuerdo cuando antes todos se apuraban por tener hijos

Bibbo observa con sinceridad a June

-Y otros se apuraban por hallar un sentido a su vida

June deja la tasa vacía de café sobre la barra para levantarse de la silla

-Yo creí que lo había encontrado pero entonces él me fue arrebatado…

Una lagrima se derrama de uno de los ojos de June

-Nunca es sencillo el perder a la persona con la que habías decidido pasar el resto de tu vida

June se apura por secar su lagrima para después comenzar a aproximarse a la salida del café

-Gracias por el café Bibbo me alegra ver que estas bien

-¡June!

A un paso de abrir la puerta June voltea a ver a Bibbo quien la observa con gran franqueza

-No tienes por qué ocultar las lágrimas…

Lagrimas comienzan a caer del rostro de June mientras esta continua mirando a Bibbo

-Mostrar tus sentimientos por una persona que amaste siempre ha sido cosa de humanos

-No tienes porque recordármelo Bibbo, desde antes de llegar a conocerlos a todos ustedes y pasar las extraordinarias experiencias que pasamos juntos había decidido ser June Michelle y todo lo que eso representaba

Bibbo le sonríe a la decidida June quien sale de la cafetería

A su salida su equipo de guardaespaldas del servicio secreto le abre la puerta de su auto pero esta antes de entrar al auto observa con esperanza al cielo

-Y con ello toda la alegría y las tristezas que conlleva…

June aborda su vehículo oficial el cual arranca para atravesar la calle mientras la tranquila nevada continua llenando con su paz la ciudad

Notas finales del capítulo :

FIN DE LA MINISERIE ESPECIAL.

LAS AVENTURAS DE JUNE CONTINUARAN EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE LOOK BEYOND EN JULIO DE ESTE AÑO.

Nota: se que me tarde, pero aquí están los capítulos. Por cierto debo recomendarles que vengan a mi Facebook en mi grupo llamado Saga LOOK BEYOND by Sicario Oficial


End file.
